Spells and Potions
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Ginny needs help with homework but a certain blond boy may help...for somthing in return. DraGin fic.
1. The beginning

Spells and Potions

RCA: Hello again! And RMX isn't here! Haha!

Ginny: You are seriously weird. (Dissaperates)

RCA: Oh, I feel so alone...(picks up cell phone and dials RMX's number)

RMX: (over phone) RCA?

RCA: I feel so alone!

RMX: (over phone) Say the disclaimer and I'll be right over.

RCA: I don't own Harry Potter and/or anything to do with it. But I do own my characters (you'll know them).

"Lacie?" Ginny Weasley asked in confusion. Lacie Swan looked up from her potions book and brushed a piece of pink hair out of her face. Lacie Swan was a seventh year at Hogwarts and she was looking at the potions position. The pink hair was only on her bangs, the rest of her hair was a dark brunette color and her eyes were a glittery brown. Ginny was a red-headed heart throb to most guys, but she constantly turned them down. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color. Ginny was in the library, studying for the big potions test.

"Hmm?" Lacie responded. Ginny shrugged and Lacie went back to her potions book.They sat quietly for a few minutes before Trevor Neil came up and sat by Lacie. Ginny rolled her eyes. Trevor was Lacie's current boyfriend, but he was in Syltherin. She really had a nack for dating Slytherin's. Ginny looked up and watched Trevor kiss Lacie's cheek softly and put an arm around her shoulder. Lacie giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the sentence.

_14. What does the Ferula spell do?_

Ginny looked throught the page and tried to locate the spell but Lacie and Trevor seemed to distract her. Ginny rolled her eyes again and closed the book forcefully, dust flew everywhere. Ginny put her homework and quill in her bag and left the giggling Lacie alone with Trevor. Ginny turned down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room, but she saw a glint of white. Ginny curiously turned towards the shining white and looked around. Nobody comming. She made up her mind to follow the color. There was a few turns, and a secret passage or two, but Ginny reached a wall and couldn't get through.

"Open!" Ginny murmured angrily, hitting the wall. There was a slight shifting noise. Ginny took a few steps from the wall as it formed an archway and a certain Slytherin stepped out. Ginny gasped and tried to run but tripped over her robes and fell, her books flying everywhere. She looked into his grey-blue eyes and felt an icy chill down her spine.

"Well, what do we have here?" Draco Malfoy smirked. He held out his hand, while Ginny shruged it off. He withdrew is hand as she got up.

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Ginny growled. She started to pick up her belongings, which had spilled all over the floor. Draco sighed and helped her pick up the scattered papers. He noticed the unfinished homework.

"The ferula spell..." he mumbled. "Is that what you were leaving to figure out?"

"...Maybe..." Ginny said shortly.

"Well I could tell you that!" Draco beamed. He smirked. "But to figure out, you have to do something for me..."

"...I can figure out just as much from a book, and more," Ginny said sadistically. "So if you wouldn't mind..."

"Hmmf..." Draco sniffed. "Prude..."

"...Do you want to get hexed?"

"Just stating the facts, red," Draco smirked. "See you around..."

Ginny glared after him. Being a red head, a Weasley, and a Gryffindor had it's consequences. "Fine!" she spat. "What is it?!?!"

Draco grinned.

"Meet me here tonight, and it's not what you think." Draco handed her a slip of paper and dissappeared. She looked at the paper, it said nothing but a bunch of mixed up letters. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way.

"Ginny, you shouldn't go!" Lacie whispered frantically, trying not to let Harry hear. Lacie was concerned, as always.

"But your always snogging Trevor," Ginny shouted angrily, "Why can't I-"

"Why can't you what?" Harry asked. Ginny's face went as red as a beet. Lacie bit her lower lip and waited for Harry to blow up. Ever since the summer, he had practically beat Ginny. He was usually drunk, and Mrs. Weasley was always out of the house. Ginny hadn't let him go too far.

"Nothing, Harry." Ginny murmured. Harry put his hand on Ginny's back and looked her in the face. She avoided his eyes and heald back her tears. Lacie saw the fear in her eyes and took action.

"Harry?" Lacie said. Ginny looked at Lacie and gave her a quick smile. Harry looked at Lacie.

"What?" He angrily said. Lacie tried to think fast. Harry looked at Lacie with frustrating eyes, and Lacie felt what Ginny felt all summer.

"Trevor hit me, can you take care of it? He's in the Greenhouses, I think." Lacie heald her breath. Harry pecked Ginny on the cheek and walked off. Ginny looked worried and stood next to Lacie.

"Trevor's going to ditch you, as may know." Ginny looked morified as Lacie looked away.

"All for you." Lacie put a hand on Ginny's shoulder as they walked off to the common room to plan.

RCA: RMX still is asking her mom to bring her to my house. I'm so excited, my first two chapter story! Yay! (cell phone rings)

RMX: I'm grounded.

RCA: You suck! Oh well, see you Monday.

RMX: Bye!

RCA: Read and Review, please. And read some of RMX's stuff since she's grounded. She might write a bangin' story!

_I Do NOT Own Harry Potter But I Do Own My O.C.'s, And You'll Recognize Them. Read RMX, so she doesn't kill me, JUST KIDDING!_


	2. Abuse and Care

RCA: Okay people, part 2. Cool huh? RMX is grounded so she can't come. GRRR! But I think I'm doing really good! I do not own Harry Potter and I know it. But my O.C's are a different story and I can't be sued for them.

Ginny Weasley was trapped, between the wall and the body of Harry Potter. She knew she was in trouble because harry's wand was pushed into her stomach. She gasped as he pushed the wand in harder. Ginny felt the blood drip down her stomach, and she began to cry. Harry, obvoiusly drunk, smiled smugly. Ginny knew Lacie was under Harry's invisibility cloak and wondered why she wasn't beating Harry with her shoe. Ginny looked around hopefully but seeing no one, she tried not to give in. Ginny felt Harry push her harder against the wall.

"Harry, please." She cried in pain. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his breath reeked of firewhiskey. She prayed for Ron, Hermione, even Draco Malfoy to save her, she screamed louder. Ginny gave in and Harry knew it. She felt the warm blood on Harry's hand and the fire on his lips.

"Ginny." He murmured, drunkly. He kissed her forehead, Ginny put her hand on her wand and pulled it out. Harry knew this and casually grabbed her wand and threw it behind them. Ginny looked behind him and saw a white light. Harry moved and whatever it was, hit her. She opened her eyes to see Lacie's tear stained face, and saw a red light. Lacie screamed in pain and Ginny hit the ground. Lacie screamed louder and louder, and in a black moment, everything was gone.

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing sometime later. A pale figure was hovering over her midsection. She squealed and sat up. Draco pushed her back on the bed and pointed to her stomach. There was a gash, Draco continued to clean it with a cloth covered in blood. She was covered with bruises and scrapes.

"You've got an ugly cut there." Draco said casually.

"How did said cut get there?" Ginny asked. She was in immence pain. Draco's fingers touched her skin; it immediantly goosebumped. Draco stopped and smiled.

"Goosebumps?" He smirked. Ginny opened her mouth but snapped it shut. Draco continued to clean her wound.

Ginny opened her mouth to saw somthing but Draco seemed to know what she was thinking. "Potter stabbed you with his wand and tried to rape you, " Draco said, Ginny blushed, "Lacie came and got me; I jinxed you on accident and Potter was pretty angry. He was cussing and tossing and spell at me. Lacie got you halfway up the stairs but he hit her too. She was worse. Crucio and falling down the stairs, off two flights, and tortured by him. He shot dark magic at her, even the nurse couldn't fix it. She's lighter than you by the way."

"Where is Lacie?" Ginny asked concerned. Draco put the bloody cloth in a bowl on the night stand.

"Left to St.Mungo's with deep internal brusing. And she thinks she's a unicorn." Ginny giggled but stopped. Draco took his wand and gently ran it over her wound. It healed instantly. Ginny got out of the bed and looked Draco in the eyes. She felt an icy chill run down her spine, she felt goosebumps on her cheek when his fingers touched her skin.

Draco turned to leave the hospital wing, but Ginny grabbed his arm. "Yeah, Red?"

Ginny blushed deeply and shook her head. He smiled and left the hospital wing with a bounce in his step. Ginny ran to the corner and looked at Draco's fading figure. He turned back to Ginny and shouted:

"The Ferula spell is to create a spling. Just so you know."

RCA: The End! Read, wait you've done that. (Pauses to think) Review! Pretty Please! And you should try to read RMX's stuff since she's grounded and can only write. Yeah. I plan to write some more but school stuff is piling on. I wrote this story in English and got in trouble for it in Math. So be happy I got it back...just kidding!


	3. whomping Willow

Ch. 3

RCA: My awesome reviewers wanted me to write more, so here I go!

Ginny walked down the hall with a bounce in her step. She was greatful to a certain blond boy for saving her life, and her homework. She took a left, towards the library. He had only given her one answer and she needed three more. Ginny took a seat and opened the nearest book, called Spells and Potions. She decited to check it out, and as she left, Draco came throught the door. She smiled briefly and as soon as she cleared the corner, broke into a run. She wasn't paying attention when she ran into Luna Lovegood, who was skipping around the corner. They collided, sending their stuff flying everywhere. Luna sat up suddenly and ran to help Ginny.

"I'm really sorry." Luna said. Ginny rubbed her head and got up. She picked up a group of papers and stood up. Luna sat on the floor with her eyes looking off into space dreamily. Ginny decited she's come around eventually.

"It's fine, Luna. I'll see you in muggle studies?" Ginny murmured. She left a fazed out Luna and, carefully, jogged to the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch, doing their Astronomy homework. Ginny took the chair to the right of them and pulled out the book. She tried to focous but had her mind on other things.

_He's blonde; and he had georgeous eyes._ She thought, _But he's a Slytherin._ Ginny looked up from the book and to the clock. Class started in five minutes! She packed all the papers and the book in her bag, before deciting to 'play sick'. She nearly jumped a mile when Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Ginny?" Hermoine asked, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Ron nodded in agreement. Ginny shrugged and went up to the girls dorm, quickly pulled off her robes before lying on her bed. Ginny put a comforting hand on her flat stomach and closed her eyes. She knew it was wrong but she wanted to see her man. Ginny pulled out spare parchment and a quill and scribbled a note:

_Meet me by the one-eyed witch statue._

_Ginny_

Ginny snuck into the boys dorm and borrowed Ron's excited owl. She gave pig the note and tossed him out the window. He struggled for a second, but flew off towards the dungeons. She pulled on her robes and walked out of Gryffindor tower. She felt guilty for ditching class and for betraying Harry, but she really wanted to talk to Draco. Ginny turned to corner and flet her hopes drain. Professor McGonnagle came around the corner and stopped right in front of Ginny. To her suprise, McGonnagle smiled sadly and pat Ginny's shoulder.

"I hope you feel better soon." Ginny stood there as the professor walked away. That was close. Pig came flying down the hallway, and dropped a note in front of Ginny, before flying towards the Owlery. She quickly opened it and sighed:

Meet me by the oak tree on the lake, we won't get caught.

_Draco_

Ginny put the note in her pocket and ran towards the lake.

Draco was against the tree, just as he said. Ginny walked up to him. He smiled and took her hand. Draco pulled her to the Whomping Willow and threw a stunning spell and the tree. It didn't work. He backed up a bit, but Ginny whipped out her wand and hit the knot with her own spell. Draco pulled her under the tree and after a bit, they reached the Shrieking Shack. They climed three flights of staris before Draco pulled her into a room. He tossed her on the bed and sat on the corner of the dusty matress.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked. Ginny giggled. He climed further on the bed.

"Just to say thanks, but this was alot." Ginny said. Draco was next to her, she breathed in his cologne. He looked her in the eyes and pushed his head against her own. Ginny shuddered and smiled.

_This is cool, _She thought, _But he might leave me once he gets what he wants._ Ginny pulled away from him and shook her head no. Draco knew this was comming.

"You don't trust me?" Draco murmured. Ginny looked away and rubbed her eye.

"It's not that...it's just..." Ginny whispered. Draco looked at her and frowned. He leaned towards her and put his lips to her cheek.

"I won't leave you," Draco said, "I can promise that." Ginny turned to face him, he looked truthful. She was supposed to be Harry's girl, but Harry would rather her be with Sirius than Draco. He was a traitor and a pretty bad one at that. She bit her lip, and looked away.

"But Harry-"

"Won't find out." Draco finished. Ginny smiled and leaned forward. Draco smiled and leaned so close to her that their lips scraped. "I love you." He whispered. Draco felt her lips touch his, and she sighed. This was perfect.

RCA: I don't like writing intense love scenes, and yeah. So review, please. And tell your buddy's I exsist. Because I do; and RMX is STILL grounded. So read her stuff too. If you send me your stories, I'll read them too. And review. So have fun while I write what happens to Draco and Ginny, especially after...this 'insident'.


	4. Ruined

RCA: Still not owning HP, but was thinking about creating this chapter when writing it. I might add two or three more, maybe. I dunno. well, read and review please!

"Draco, I need to talk to you." Ginny whispered to Draco as she passed him in the hall. He looked at her and shrugged. "In the library, after dinner." Ginny walked off, she had a lot on her mind. And a secret. Some things just can't be kept private. She walked into the Great Hall and crossed to sit by Harry. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. Ginny acted without worry until she tried to walk off from Harry.

"What are you doing Ginny?" He asked. Ginny turned around to face Harry.

"I left somthing...personal in the library, and I'll be right back." Ginny ran off before Harry could ask any further questions. She turned towards the library wing and fazed out.

_It could be Draco, _Ginny argued with herself, _Or Harry. Don't signal out one guy! It could be anybody, even a spike in the pumpkin jiuce! _Ginny turned the corner and walked into the library. In the corner, was the shadow of Draco Malfoy. He sat up once he saw Ginny, and smirked. Ginny burst into tears at the sight of him. He jumped up and cast a silencing charm on the door of the library.

"It's okay," Draco hugged Ginny and pat her back, "I'm here." Ginny looked at him, her tears shining on her cheeks. Draco was suprised. "What is so wrong?" Ginny's pale face went bright pink.

"Nothing we could've prevented!" Ginny shouted icily. Draco was standing there, eyes and mouth wide-open. He looked away for a moment before grabbing her arm. Ginny didn't believe he didn't get it, he had ruined her life, and possibly his. He was potions teacher as soon as he graduated and Ginny was to be Transfigurations.

"I haven't the foggiest what your tallking about, but I'll never leave you!" Draco shouted at her. She gave him a stare, and Draco suddenly wished he hadn't screamed. Ginny burst into tears, once again, and Draco hugged her comfortingly. He felt her heart beating rapidly and her breathe sharp. She pulled away from him and ran to the door. Draco stood there and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm pregnate." Ginny whispered. She ran out of the room crying, leaving Draco stunned. There was a whimper behind Draco and he turned to see Pansy Parkinson hiding under the table.

"So, you knocked up a Gryffindor?" Pansy shrieked. Draco looked at her with an icy stare.

"Yeah, and I love her." Draco admitted, but Pansy roared with laughter.

"This is so juice, and forbidden. Imagine when your father finds out!" Pansy left the library and Draco unwillingly followed. His father would probally torture him, just for talking to her. But getting her pregnate, he might die. Boy, was he in big trouble now.

Draco was true to his word, always with Ginny, when he could be. They met in the library, pretended to be sick and snuck off to the Shrieking Shack. But the Hermione and Ron had caught on, and even worse, so had Harry. He cornered her one afternoon, standing by the oak; Draco wasn't in sight, yet.

"So Gin, what's up with you?" Harry asked. Ginny pretended to not hear him, as she rubbed her slightly bulging belly. He grabbed her arm and pinned her against the tree. Ginny looked at the lake with great sadness. Draco's reflection appeared, he sat high in the tree.

"Nothing." Ginny whispered. Harry looked off and back. He drew his wand and pushed it against her stomach, Ginny gasped. Draco jumped out of the tree and got up in Harry's face. Harry realized what happened, and looked at Ginny with repulsion.

"You little traitor," Harry shouted icily, "That's where you've been. Sneaking off with ferret boy! And he knocked you up, no doubt!"

"And it's taken you that long to find out. Pansy must've spread the word, at least a month ago Harry." Ginny said, still focusing on the lake. Harry took out his wand and pushed it up against Ginny's neck. Ginny just stood there, her tears began to run down her face. Harry turned and noticed Draco.

"If you've got a problem, Potter, you can discuss it with me." Draco shouted. Harry whipped out his wand again, but Draco was faster and Harry was unconcious on the ground.

"Wow, Draco." Ginny murmured. She hugged Draco and looked into his eyes.

"I'll always protect you." He said forcefully. Ginny giggled and began to walk back to the castle. Draco chased her all the way.

RCA: I know this is really short but I ran out of ideas...temporally. I liked how clever Pansy was though. I, as the writer, would like to know what the story needs, if anything, and how many more chapters... Review my awesomesauce readers!


	5. Suprise

RCA: I know I don't own and product of/and/or Harry Potter peeps and stuff. Last chapter, once new fic is done, more at the bottom. But read and review first.

Ginny Weasley woke up in Draco Malfoy's arms, and with a huge belly. She wasn't suprised, but a little confused. Draco was laying there and when Ginny sat up, he followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ginny was pale and drowsy, but she answered.

"The baby kicked, is all." Ginny whispered. She rubbed her eyes and lay back down. Draco climed out of the bed and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly and gave her a thumbs up. She picked up her jacket and shoes before stepping in the fireplace. He waved at her and she was engulfed in green flames.

Ginny appeared in the Gryffindor common room and hurried up to her own dorm. Lacie was already asleep, but Ginny lay there thinking of how her life was ruined. Draco had promised to support her but she didn't believe him. Maybe it was the hormones, but she felt guilty. Draco had spoken to her parents and convinced them he would be there for her. It was amazing that a Slytherin had stuck with her, especially a certain blonde one. Ginny sat up and put a hand over her stomach. She thought she felt a contraction.

_But that's impossible! _She argued, _I'm only 6 monthes!_ Ginny felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach, and she whimpered. Lacie sat up and looked at Ginny.

"What?" She shouted sleepily. Ginny bit her lip and fought back tears. Lacie sat up fully and pushed back her hair. Ginny looked at Lacie angrily and Lacie paniked.

"Lacie...help?" Ginny screamed as she felt the contractions. Lacie ran out of the room and ran back in with Hermione, moments later. The nurse, Dumbeldore and Draco came. Dumbeldore and Draco were shooed out of the room. Ginny cried as the pain seared through her back and her stomace. The nurse whispered somthing to Hermione and Hermione put a funny mask on, as the room began to fade. Ginny smelt the lauging gas, it was strangly cherry sented. Ginny screamed one last time as the nurse prepared to cut her stomace open.

Ginny woke up, in the hospital wing, obviously confused and in pain. She looked at Draco, who held a pink blanket in his arms. Ginny sat up and immediatly fell back. She sighed. Draco looked up and saw her, and handed her the pink bundle. A tiny baby with a tuff of blonde hair looked back up at her. Ginny smiled happily and looked up at Draco. He began,

"The nurse said to me and the professor that she would die if you like...you know. And so she cut you open."

Ginny looked at him, only wanting one answer. "What did you name her?

"I named her Amber." Draco smiled. Ginny shook her head yes and looked back at the newborn, it was sleeping. Draco took the baby and put it in the crib next to the bed. He took Ginny's hand and pulled away. Ginny opened her fist and looked up at Draco.

"Uh, I really don't know how to say this..." Ginny laughed.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. I would love to marry you." Ginny giggled. Draco smiled again as he put the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her forehead. The baby gave a sudden laugh, Draco and Ginny laughed with it.

RCA: That is the end, how cool. And I will begin a new chapter story once I'm done with On The Run... Yeah. Review my last chapter, por favor!


End file.
